Raging Desire
by wyldwolfrose
Summary: He had let me think I beat him in the past but now he is back for vengeance or is there another reason? NarakuKagome :Tag team by amyfushigiyugi&wyldwolfrose: [COMPLETE?]maybe
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own 'em!  
  
Tag Team by amyfushigiyugi & wyldwolfrose  
  
A/N: Yes we are demented and it was killing us both to put these two together!

* * *

Chapter 1 – Face to Face  
  
He stood gazing into the night, high above the city in one of the most expensive penthouses downtown. He was always surrounded by nothing but the finest, from his lavishly furnished suite, to the simplest of items, such as the hand woven silk tie that held his long, wavy tresses in a low ponytail. Still nothing made him happy.  
  
He was a ruthless businessman and feared by all. People believed him an eccentric, due to his odd hours and the way he was hardly ever in see in public. No one dared to cross him, at least no had and lived to tell about it. Power radiated from every pore of his being and demanded nothing but respect in his presence. He would settle for nothing less.  
  
His thoughts turned dark as a familiar image found its way into his thoughts. He frowned slightly as he turned away from the window and went to pour a glass of red wine before thinking on the subject further. Taking a sip, he sat in his favorite black leather recliner and let the images pass before his closed eyes. The images that had always haunted him.  
  
He was a gorgeous male specimen. His features rivaled that of an angel and his snow white skin contrasted greatly to the obsidian waves that framed his face. Hidden beneath dark, thick lashes were eyes that were crimson as blood, demonic and lethal.  
  
An agitated sigh could almost be heard coming from his lips as the images kept rushing forth. He couldn't understand why she plagued his thoughts for centuries. She had almost succeeded in killing him that fateful day long ago and he could still feel blast of miko energy that obliterated his physical body. A low growl vibrated from his chest at the memory, it had taken him over a century to rebuild a new body but now he was stronger than ever. She had destroyed him in more ways than one.  
  
The Shikon had been lost to him since then but that no longer mattered. He had become obsessed with the miko from the future and now, he was determined to make her pay. Since the mind altering dream he had forced upon her, she had remained under his skin and in his thoughts. It had been a mistake to allow it to progress as it had, but at the time, it was almost as if he no longer had control of himself. He had wanted her and only trapped himself within that need.  
  
He shook his head as he thought of that particular plan, it had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time, but had quickly turned against him. She was supposed to fall in love with him through her dreams and fantasies. He would enter them and toy with her, making her want him, need him, then eventually he would break her. Her spirit and soul would belong to him and the Shikon would have been his for the taking.  
  
Everything was going well, until the night he had chosen to end the game and shatter the pure heart that he had carefully manipulated to his will. In their dream state, he had lain with her and became her lover; the spell had held her captive to him as planned. What he had not planned on was looking down into her eyes and suddenly, could not tear her world apart. The abyss of her sapphire pools had held him entranced, moments before he disappeared and left her alone.  
  
She had made him feel, she had made him fall into his own trap, even if it wasn't under her own circumstances. Since then, he had truly hated her. Now, he would find the one that haunted him and erase her from existence. This he had sworn.  
  
Naraku stood and prepared to leave his penthouse, his fingertips tingled with anticipation. Tonight he would claim her and finish what he had started so long ago. He could feel a pure aura that emitted vast amounts of power, only she could hold such within her soul. His little miko was near and had called to him.  
  
"Kagome..." her name was a half whispered curse from his lips. An angry snarl echoed behind him as he closed the door, but did not have the ferocity of a demon in search of blood.

* * *

She stood clad in nothing more than her red silk panties as she slipped a matching silk dress over her head and let it slide down her body. She had decided to go out with her girlfriend tonight and have some fun, which was something she hadn't done in a long time. For some reason she didn't feel like was living any more. School was now over and time had passed, but she always felt like she was looking over her shoulder, waiting for something that would never come or afraid that it would.  
  
Now looking in the mirror at a reflection that she barely recognized, her thoughts turned to the past. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered to herself. She missed him and the others that she had considered family so much that it hurt sometimes just to think about them. Closing her eyes the image of Naraku's hungry eyes and deceiving smile came as always. Would she ever forget?  
  
Not too long before the final battle, he had entered her dreams while she slept. Manipulating her fantasies, he had made himself the object of her desire. She had spent hours lost in throes of passion with the one who was the enemy, he had made it all seem so real. Those images and feelings had burned through to her very soul and almost tore her apart. What had scared her the most was the fact that she had taken pleasure in his touch, and still hated herself for it to this day. He was the devil in disguise, hidden beneath the wings of an angel, she had been so blind.  
  
She could still feel his hands touching her and the feel of his lips on hers, made her knees go weak. Damn him. He had made her love him, made her believe the lies that came from his soft lips, but it was all a deception. She had truly believed that he was in love with her, then reality came crashing down and the farce of his game was exposed. What she had thought was real, was nothing more than a fabrication he had implanted within her mind. She had trusted the enemy and made love to him, or so she had thought. It all seemed so real at the time and a part of her wondered how much of it was actually true. That last time, the look in his eyes had startled her. She would never forget his eyes.  
  
For once, she could see herself within his eyes and she could feel something more than just pure lust. Surely he couldn't have faked that look, that feeling, it seemed so genuine. 'Love' she knew she had felt it, if only for a moment. He had given her a dark look, but not before she saw the fear that flashed in his eyes, then he was gone. Looking back now and knowing it had all been a ruse still hurt. Opening her eyes and seeing herself in the mirror reflecting that same hurt made her angry. 'That bastard'  
  
What did it matter? He had turned on her by continuing to attack her and her friends. All because of the Shikon no Tama and his need for power. He had never loved her. It had all been a dirty trick. When it came down to it, she had no choice but to destroy him before he destroyed her. His greed for supremacy and the evil that was Naraku could not be permitted to walk the earth.  
  
Kagome's hands stilled in her hair as her chest tightened and her heartbeat picked up pace. Over her reflection, his face shimmered in the mirror, like ghost come to haunt her. His crimson pools of blood locked with hers, the same as that moment, right before she had banished him from the living world. In his eyes she had seen anger and disbelief, but in the shadows, she had also seen a hidden sadness. She would never forget. With lingering regret, she finished fixing her hair and trying to block all other thoughts, decided to have a good time tonight. Naraku could stay in the past, where he belonged.

* * *

As she walked up to the club that Eri was to meet her at, an uneasy feeling washed over her. It was almost as if she could feel heated eyes watching her every move. Suddenly, she felt extremely exposed, almost naked; maybe she should've worn something less revealing. A small laugh escaped lips as she shook her head at her own silliness. She had been chased by demons on a daily basis, why was she so jittery now?  
  
Pushing the feeling aside she continued on but the feeling of uneasiness would not go away. She felt like she was back in the past again, where the demons would hunt her with bloodlust in their eyes. A slight shiver ran down her spine as she slowly turned and looked behind her, scanning the crowded streets for something but could not sense anything threatening. Shaking her head she hurried to the door of the club and entered hastily, her heart still pounding in her chest.

* * *

A feral smile graced his lips as he watched her hurry through the club doors. He could smell her fear as she felt his hungry eyes roam her body. The blood in his veins raged with centuries of unfulfilled desire and anger. His body shook slightly from the impact and his reaction to seeing her again surprised him. He didn't think she could affect him this easily and without even touching her. 'My little miko... I have found you...' he stepped back into the shadows.  
  
His crimson eyes flashed with a predatory gleam from the shadows of an alleyway. She had just stepped out of the club doors with another woman in tow, and she looked livid. She was gorgeous when she was angry, she always had been. The way her eyes flashed with fire and the way her aura flared in rage, made his blood boil in anticipation. She hadn't changed since he last encountered her, only now she was a woman.  
  
Her body had filled out nicely in all the right places and her hair was longer, cascades of midnight blue silk that fell past her nicely shaped rear. The dress she was wearing was enough to make him growl possessively, he didn't like the way others were looking at what would soon be his. Red silk clung to her milky white skin, falling mid-thigh and showing off her well toned legs. One of the string-like straps had fallen off her shoulder from the hasty exit and she did not bother returning it to its rightful place. He could smell the male arousal in the air, which had begun to infuriate his already raging demon blood.  
  
He had been watching her for sometime, and now, now he was through. He had to have her. His fascination with the miko from the past had not lessened over time and now, he could take what he wanted. They thought he had died that day, but they were wrong, and now she would know.  
  
He could hear her ranting about the incident that had caused her ire but paid no attention to it. The man that had dared to touch her had already been dispatched; he would not be bothering her ever again. A wicked grin spread across his lips as she and her friend left in separated directions. He would follow her home, then make his claim on her body and soul.

* * *

Kagome walked home furiously as her high heels clicked loudly on the pavement. She couldn't believe that asshole thought he could just take his liberties with her like that, like she was some kind of whore or something. It was supposed to be a fun night out with her friend Eri and it had turned into a disaster. They had actually kicked her out for punching the man in the face. Of course, it was worth it to see the look of shock on his face at how strong she really was.  
  
A giggle escaped her lips as she remembered the look disbelief on the man's face as he sat on the floor looking up at her 'Serves him right! He's lucky Inuyasha wasn't there to kick his butt!' A sad smile replaced her laugh 'I miss him so much... I miss them all...' She was so lost in her memories of the past that she had ignored the tingling sensation at the back of her neck.  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she turned the corner and walked up the steps leading up to the townhouse that she now called home. She hadn't lived at the shrine since graduating from college and she seldom went back to visit. The memories were still too strong and the hurt, still too deep. Even though the well had sealed, after completing the Shikon and Inuyasha making his wish, she just wasn't ready to let go yet.  
  
As she unlocked her door her miko energy flared in warning 'Demon!'. Her heart began to race as she slowly turned, her breath coming out in shallow pants. 'There's no way...' her thought was cut short as she came face to face with one she never thought she would see again.

* * *

We hope you liked the first chappie!!!  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Dangerous Heat

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own 'em!  
  
Tag Team by amyfushigiyugi & wyldwolfrose  
  
A/N: Yes we are demented and Naraku is hot, damn I want him. Read on and you will know why!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Dangerous Heat  
  
Crimson eyes devoured her slowly as she stood frozen under his intense gaze. His long, black hair cascaded in waves around him in contrast with his pale skin that seemed to glow eerily in the moonlight. He stood tall, towering over her small frame like a dark god. A feral growl vibrated from deep within his chest as he slowly caressed her body with eyes.  
  
Naraku smirked when his gaze locked with hers, he could see the fear and disbelief in her eyes as her mind still tried to register who stood before her. His eyes trailed down the curve of her neck to her bared shoulder. He reached out his hand and slipped the still fallen strap back over shoulder as his fingers grazed her satiny soft skin. She flinched at his touch and stumbled back slightly into her home.  
  
"N..N...Naraku?" she had finally found her voice as she took a wobbly step back away from the demon that had almost cost her everything and everyone she held dear. Still in a shocked state she stuttered while still backing away from him "Y..You're dead... You can't be here..." within her minds eye she could still see the startled look on his face when she had banished him in the past. Their eyes had locked for a brief moment right before he had disappeared. That memory had haunted her ever since. Now he stood before her, his body shadowing hers, how could this be happening? A dream or a nightmare, she could not distinguish, but fantasy could be the word.  
  
His eyes held no malice in them as he slowly stalked her. Closing the door softly, his gaze never left hers. No words were spoken as he advanced upon her once more. Her scent was intoxicating as he inhaled deeply, her fear was the most prominent and it made his demon blood pump hard in his veins. The overwhelming need to have her soft body writhing under him made him growl yet again.  
  
"You have grown quite beautifully since I last saw you" Naraku reached out and traced a finger down her arm. She did not flinch this time but could feel the slight shiver that she tried to hide. Her gaze never left his. He could see it in her eyes, the shock of seeing him again had worn off and was replaced by anger and hatred. "That's it... this is the little miko I once knew." a triumphant gleam flashed in his eyes as he watched her transformation.  
  
Kagome's fear flew out the window as her eyes narrowed. This was the enemy from so long ago. How dare he come back from the dead! He was supposed there, in hell where his black soul belonged! Her miko energy flared as she stepped back and raised her hand in a threatening manner "I advise you to go back to hell and stay there Naraku. You are trespassing in my home and in my time. You don't belong here." Her hand crackled with energy, her anger vibrating in the air around them. She had to stand her ground. She didn't want him to pull her in like he had done before. It had hurt bad enough the first time, she would not allow him to trick her yet again.  
  
He smirked at her display of power, it was impressive, but he had centuries to become more so than she. In a flash, his body slammed against hers pinning her against the wall. His large hand firmly held her arms high above her head by the wrists. "As you can see, you are still no match for me" his hot breath danced against her lips, his face mere inches from hers.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt, more than saw his attack. One second he was standing there, the next, he had her pinned to the wall. 'He's even faster than Sesshomaru!' her thoughts were cut short as she felt his breath against her lips. She shivered at the sensation and practically growled at him for it.  
  
His body was pressed flush against hers, and she could feel almost every muscle of his chest and torso through the thin layer of silk. Her breath was coming out in soft pants as he leaned to the side and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She couldn't believe it, her body was betraying her to the one who was her enemy, but her body remembered, and craved him. It wanted his touch and to feel his heat against her. Doom, she knew it was coming.  
  
She moaned softly as his tongue traced the outer shell of her ear. His breath coming out in soft pants as his free hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. She could feel his arousal brush against her as he lifted his knee between her thighs. A searing jolt of liquid heat spread through her as he made contact with her core. Kagome's mind screamed in denial of her body's reaction. He had played her for a fool once and now it seemed he would do so again.  
  
Steeling herself against the erotic sensations he was forcing upon her, she tried to escape his hold "Let me go" she snarled, angry at him for making her feel this way and even angrier at own reaction to his touch. Her heart was beating frantically within her chest and the deep breaths caused her chest to rise and fall heavily, forcing her breasts to brush against him. The friction made her nipples taut and ultra sensitive, the silk of her dress enhanced it further.  
  
The scent of her arousal pleased him, and laced with her anger it became a heady aphrodisiac. His inner demon was slowly beginning to take control, as he whispered possessively in her ear "No." Naraku growled in appreciation as he softly ground his arousal against her, his thigh massaging her jewel at the same time. He could feel the wetness that formed and the searing heat the radiated from her secret place.  
  
He leaned back slightly, needing to see her eyes as he spoke "I have waited for too long my little miko... I will not let you go now" His crimson depths darkened to the red of freshly spilt blood, lust flowed from every part of his being. If this continued, he would end up taking her right there against the wall.  
  
Kagome glared at him angrily in frustration. She couldn't use her powers on him for fear of destroying her home, but she might just sacrifice it at this point. Her body had been taken over by some animalistic need that she now had very little control over. There was no way she could allow herself to sleep with the enemy, could she? 'NO!' her mind screamed as her own body defied her. It burned with desire and the feel of his heated flesh against hers caused her discomfort of another kind, one she was not sure she could handle.  
  
As she looked into his eyes she remembered something that had been long forgotten, something that she had pushed away because it had scared her. She would never admit it out loud but she found that she wanted his touch, craved it, he made her body ache for more and now, she wanted to give him this same torture. Not in a dream but with the reality that stood before, his heated flesh burning feverishly against hers.  
  
Naraku didn't want her to fight him right now. He wanted her to join him. He would have control of her until she could not help but beg for his touch. Looking into her eyes and seeing her hidden need, he used his power to make it grow. He could tell she knew what he was doing.  
  
A rebellious smile spread across her lips as she held his gaze firmly. Leaning forward, she closed the few inches between their lips as she assaulted him with a kiss meant to abuse. Her tongue entered his mouth at his shocked intake of breath and she attacked, tasting every bit of his fiery hot depths. She didn't have the Shikon no Tama anymore nor was she defending her friends' lives and that left her with nothing to lose. 'Let him see what I can do. He will lose to me the way he made me lose to him. I will make him pay.' Her mind worked furiously with thoughts of payback dancing with glee.  
  
A soft moan vibrated in her throat as Naraku forcefully pressed against her and took control. His free arm lifted her against the wall as he released her wrists only to grab the hair at the back of her neck wanting to gain better access. His hip ground into hers as his hand roamed her bottom, coming to her thigh, grasping and lifting her to straddle his hips causing her dress to ride high. Exposing her milky thighs to his ravenous hands, he gripped her tightly as if she were the only air he could breathe.  
  
An anguished growl sprang from his throat as he pressed the iron hard length that strained inside his paints against her panties. He could feel the heat searing him as he pushed against her. His thoughts of vengeance pushed away as his body took control of his senses. He wanted her and nothing would stand in his way, not even her.  
  
Kagome wrapped one arm around his neck and pressed the other one against his chest using the leverage to rise up and come back down against him. The white hot bolt of lightening it sent through her when she felt his thickness grind firmly against her core, matched the strangled sound now coming from his lips. Her eyes narrowed as she did it again, wanting to push him into insanity before she reached it herself. If he was here to drive her crazy then by god she wasn't going alone this time.  
  
Swiftly releasing her mouth from his prison, Naraku glared into her blue eyes. His body shuddered and his control was beginning to snap. He was the one with the power here, and if she wanted to play with fire then he would show her the flames it caused. Too swift for her to follow, his claws ripped through her dress, split down the front and it fluttered to the floor. Her outrage was soon coming and he did the only thing that would ensure her silence.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as the cool air caressed her heated skin and her gasp was cut short as his scalding lips slashed back across hers taking away her breath. As she tried to breathe, she could feel her breasts grazing his shirt but with the next breath her nipples rubbed against heated flesh. Strong hard muscle under soft smooth skin caressed her everywhere and she could feel his length pressed against her with only one layer of silk separating them. In a moment of panic she struggled against him, not seeming to realize that it was futile.  
  
Grabbing both of her wrists again, Naraku pressed her back against the cold wall, pinning her arms beside her. He jerked his mouth away as her feet hit the floor. Taking harsh breaths through his nose, he could smell her heat and his demon blood ran like lava through his veins. Keeping her pinned and ignoring her feeble attempts to free herself, his scarlet eyes roamed her body, taking in what he had only touched in her dreams. This time, he would savor every luscious piece of her flesh and devour her whole being, little by little.  
  
Kagome knew she had gone too far when his eyes came back to hers. Seeing the fire within him scared the hell out of her and set her thighs ablaze. Just as her knees buckled, the scenery changed and she felt the softness of her mattress beneath her. His hardness above her, dominated her completely, she could not escape, but did she really want to? His long dark hair cascaded around her, blocking out all but him and this frightened her immensely. No, she wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
  
"Naraku..." she could feel him tighten his hold on her wrists and his steamy breath across her lips. "I don't want this..." she tried to push against his grip again but he was stronger than steel. Frustrated, she tried wiggling out from under him only to hear his warning growl as he shifted his knees between hers and forcefully spread her legs. She froze the second she felt the tip of him press against her hot core. Her fear and arousal spiked at the sensation, "How are you even here?" she cried. "I killed you... I saw it with my own eyes!" she trashed about trying to escape the torturous assault that she knew he would inflict.  
  
Naraku's arms shook as he held himself above her, fighting the urge to slam into her heated body and taking what he should have took in the past. "You have haunted me long enough" he looked into her eyes and felt him self harden even more, if that was possible. His whole body burned as his member throbbed against her.  
  
Kagome's breath caught at his words. Bringing her eyes back to his, she could see it. Hidden behind centuries of anger was pain and longing. This was a mix of the man in her dreams and the demon who almost destroyed her. She could not take that chance again, her body might have betrayed her but her mind was her own, or so she thought.  
  
Naraku knew he couldn't hold out anymore. Inside her was where he wanted to be and nothing would stand in the way of his desire. "So be it" he whispered harshly his eyes never leaving hers as he thrust forward with an anguished groan only to stop at her barrier. "So tight" he hissed braking out in a sweat. She was still untouched and he would be the first. Satisfaction beyond anything he had ever known shot through him with the knowledge that he would be her first. The only one to ever have her in this way and this pleased the demon within his soul.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and watered as he entered her. No one had ever... Kagome tried to wiggle backwards her heart racing and her breathing becoming choppy. "Naraku... Please! I've never..." a soft sob escaped her as begged for release. No one had ever touched like this and she was terrified.  
  
Naraku could feel her trying to escape and his demon instincts took the option from her as his hips came down and he slammed into her braking through her virginity. Sheathing himself inside her to the hilt in one hard forward thrust, a possessive growl vibrated against her body as he felt her shivering from the intrusion.  
  
Kagome stopped breathing and closed her eyes. She was cold and hot all at the same time. She had made love to him in her dreams and now it was real. She knew she couldn't escape. Her breathing came back with a rush as her eyes opened and she saw the dark angel above her. The chill went away replaced by undeniable heat. She flexed her muscles experimentally around the fullness inside her and watched the demon induced red of his eyes bleed back to the crimson irises that had watched her with a predatory gleam.  
  
Heaven and hell had both collided when Naraku had buried himself inside her tightness. The possessiveness that flew through him at that moment was more powerful then anything the Shikon no Tama could have granted. A low growl started in his chest as he felt her muscles contract around him. Taking his hands from her wrists, he twined his fingers within hers, pressing her hands down to the bed.  
  
The look in his eyes more powerful than any attack that he could have forced upon her, now, or back then. She was lost and she knew it. What would become of her? Giving up to the enemy now proved that she was just as weak as she was back then. She allowed him to take the only treasure that she had left. He would pay...

* * *

We hope you are panting as heavily as we have been since starting this fic!   
  
Thanks for your reviews!!! HUGS 


	3. Consumed

Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own 'em!

Tag Team by amyfushigiyugi & wyldwolfrose

A/N: YAYYYYY! Finally!!! Hope you enjoy the show!

This is the last chapter. We may add to it later, but for now it is complete. hides

* * *

Chapter 3 – Consumed

Kagome could feel every muscle of his body as he stilled against her. Hearing all the stories about the "first time" from her friends did not compare to what she felt at that moment. It hurt badly, but the way Naraku was watching her frightened her even more than the pain from loosing her virginity. She tried to hold back the tears that were burning her eyes from the pain and fear. She did not want to seem weak before him but failed as he slowly pulled out, then softly settled back within her depths. How could she have dreamed about this feeling good? She wasn't ready for any of this.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she shivered slightly as his body melded against her. Not from cold, but from the way his hot skin felt against hers. Daring to open her eyes, she looked up at him and wished that she hadn't. She could actually see his youki, tense and pulsing around them, he was barely restraining the desire to take her like a savage beast. She could see it his eyes, the beast that was caged within their depths.

The demon within him wanted to dominate and claim as it paced inside the confines of his mind. The feel of his unleashed power almost scared her, but somehow she knew he did not truly want to hurt her. His eyes gave him away and she could see his hidden thoughts as if they were her own. She was his, no matter how hard she had fought him, she was his and there was nothing she could do stop him. Did she truly want to?

He had taken her completely and it made her hate him, but not in the way she thought. She hated what he was to her, her sworn enemy and nothing could ever change that. She was angry, angry that there was nothing she could to do to stop him and that she wasn't sure she really wanted to. The moment he had taken her, her mind and body were no longer hers. Strangely enough, she felt one with him and knew there was no turning back now. Naraku was the epitome of evil and she was embodiment of good. How could this have been allowed to happen? How could her heart and body betray her to the one that was forbidden to her?

Kagome's heart pounded violently within her chest and her breath came out in ragged pants as his burning gaze locked with hers in a battle of wills. She had lost and she knew it. The heat that radiated from his sweat covered flesh did nothing but spur her inner desire as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. His kiss had begun as soft and caressing, almost loving. She found that he tasted like a fine red wine that she could easily get drunk on as he made love to her mouth. A soft whimper escaped her as she returned the kiss, not able to hold back the growing need to have more of him, wanting all of him.

Any thoughts of fighting him anymore left her as he assaulted her mouth, a pleased growl vibrated from his chest as the kiss became more heated. With an anguished moan she clutched at his hands that had her pinned down, cursing her own weakness. The more he took, the more she wanted, it was becoming more than an obsession and a game more dangerous than she could have imagined. How could she give in to the one that had made her life a living hell and allow him to take her as his now? Her reality in the past had turned out to be a dream and she wasn't sure if this was another one of his tricks. Part of her hoped it was not. 'Damn you'

He could feel the tightness of her passage as he forced himself to hold still for her sake. All thoughts of revenge and inflicting emotional pain upon her had left his thoughts at that moment as he became lost the sea of her emotion filled eyes. He could see the pain and fear and wanted nothing more than to wash them from her. His eyes softened slightly as he took her lips and poured as much emotion as he could allow into it. He savored they way her soft body felt beneath him and the way she tasted was sweeter than honey. The grip he had on his demon blood faltered as he heard her whimper as she returned his kiss.

Feeling Kagome's small hands clutch his in almost a demanding way brought on an uncontrollable possessiveness that shocked his senses. 'Kagome is mine!' the beast within growled in an almost violent manner as he felt her contract around him again. Naraku's eyes bled red as he pinned her with a look that she would never forget. "Mine" he snarled as he pulled back from her, then thrust forward with a fierceness that only heightened a driving hunger that demanded to be fulfilled. He may be lost but so was she.

"Naraku!" Kagome screamed as he began to move relentlessly within her. The earlier pain of his intrusion had subsided and the feel of him hard and throbbing within her had caused her to scream out his name. 'Kami... Please help me!' her heart cried silently, as her body betrayed her thoughts and began moving against him, frantically, almost desperately against her own will. She could feel the pressure building as he thrust into her over and over again. Her body shook as the need for release became almost too intense. She didn't know what it was, but she knew if it did not end soon, she would surely die from the pleasurable pain he was inflicting upon her.

Tears streamed down her face as the feel of his body over took her. 'Please forgive me... I want...' her thoughts were cut short as he released her hands and gripped her hips tightly. His soft lips crushed mercilessly against hers as he buried his length within her yet again, harder and more controlling than before. His lips melded with hers as his tongue invaded her mouth, demanding and forceful. Her head swam with the sensation and she fought against him, wanting more yet denying the desire within her heart.

The tightness building within her escalated to a new height as he began to thrust deeper and harder within her, demanding her submission. The feeling was almost too much to bear as her nails dug deep into his flesh. The scent of his blood hung heavy in the air as her blunt human claws ravaged his skin. He could feel no pain, only the heated desire to dominate and consume her, completely. He would not fall victim to her again, he would be her master and she would be his. He would overtake her and crush her as he had planned so long ago. He would truly destroy her and this obsession that she had caused. This was her doing and he would make her pay... At least, that was the plan...

The feel of his body was more powerful than any spell he could have cast upon her. Her heart denied it but her body's needs and wants took control as the feel of her most feared enemy took her over. She needed him even though she did not want him. She wanted his touch, his contaminated love, but could not truly accept it. "Please!" she cried as the need and feeling escalated into something she never would admit out loud. 'I want more...' her heart admitted involuntarily and more tears spilled from her eyes at the unwanted admission. "Harder... Faster..." she whispered desperately as she clung to him. He had become her lifeline in this game of love and war. Would she be able to overcome him, this hunger to have him, to be consumed by him? Could she truly deny her heart and soul?

Naraku's eyes flickered with an emotion he would never admit to feeling. His little miko was writhing beneath him and his demon instincts reveled in the knowledge that she had finally submitted to him. Her passion filled cries were almost too much to bear. He had to have her completely, mind, body and soul. He wanted her heart, revenge be damned. His obsession with her was more than he could have ever thought. Yet his heart was not ready to completely acknowledge the truth. Somewhere, somehow, this little vixen had taken it from him and this angered him more than any could have imagined.

The demon within him roared in outrage as his body mimicked the emotion. Using his demon speed he fucked her hard, he had let the beast loose and there was no stopping the unfulfilled hunger that drove it.

Kagome screamed in almost painful ecstasy as her body convulsed relentlessly over and over again. Her nails digging deep into Naraku's shoulders as he hissed his pleasure into her ear. "Please!" she cried as he continued his assault on her body, forcing her to scream his name as she came yet again.

Burying his face in the crook of her neck, he tasted the skin where her pulse pounded beneath his lips. He was close, so close... He drove faster and harder as she continued to cry out his name, lost in the haze of a passion she could not hold back. Naraku's vision dimmed, her body felt like heaven and hell at the same time, he found he could not hold back any longer. With an almost anguished sound he roared in victory as he drove one last time into her body and convulsed violently within her soft folds, filling her completely. The red haze that had filled his mind over took his senses as his fangs elongated and connected with Kagome's flesh.

All went dark and both were lost in the misty sea of oblivion, neither knowing the damage that had been done from their union that night. They would be bound together forever. Enemies... Lovers... Mates...

* * *

Oh boy, I need a cold shower now!!!

Please Review!


End file.
